


Angeles Time Stamp: Charlie's Interview

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Angeles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, i don't know what tags apply, it's just friendship and bashing gender biases, there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean only knows he has an interview with someone named Charlie. He makes assumptions and Charlie does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles Time Stamp: Charlie's Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wondered about the first time Dean meets Charlie, since he is expecting her to be a guy when she is first mentioned in Don't Start Me Trying Now. This is the result of that semi-prompt. (Was it you, songflightgirl?)

Dean left Sam to do the organizing he did so well. Then he stepped out into the lobby to wait for this Charlie guy to show up. Garth wasn’t at his desk at the moment, so Dean took a minute to just breathe, close his eyes, and try to relax. It had been one stressful, crazy morning. He just needed a little calm now before he had to conduct Charlie’s interview. He was so wound up, it felt like he was the one under review. After a few deep breaths, though, he started to feel better.

When the door jingled, he opened his eyes and saw a pale woman with bright red hair stride through the door. He smiled automatically at her in greeting. Garth did not return, so Dean stepped up to the counter.

“Welcome to Singer’s. Can I help you?” he asked her as she approached.

“I’m here to see, uh -” She stopped and consulted a slip of paper in her hand. “Dean Winchester?”

“I’m Dean, what can I do for you?” he asked, wondering what this was about.

“We have an appointment. For an interview. You called me last week?”

Dean’s brain stalled for a second. “Uh, sorry, I don’t make my own appointments, not very good on the phone. Are you...Charlie?” he asked hopefully, frowning with worry that he was double-booked.

“You have a problem with a female mechanic?” Charlie asked defensively, eyes snapping angrily.

Dean walked around the desk toward her. “I’m sorry, you just have a little something -” he murmured, stepping up and brushing off her shoulder. “Oh, what do you know? It was a chip the size of my car,” he finished drily.

Charlie glared at him. “It’s tough for women in this business! And you frowned when you asked if I was Char-”

“It’s tough for women in any business, Charlie. I frowned because I was sincerely hoping my receptionist -” He turned as Garth walked back in the room, smiling and oblivious to the tension. “Hadn’t scheduled two interviews for the same time. I’ve had enough stress for today.”

“Hey, boss?” Garth interrupted. “Sorry to break in, but we had a transmission rebuild come through. Andy’s next up, but I don’t think he’s done a tranny yet.”

“Who diagnosed it?” Dean asked.

“The customer said he used to be a mechanic, but he didn’t have time to do the rebuild himself. Said it quit going into gear and just revs like it’s in neutral.”

Dean nodded. “All right. See if Pam’s got time to take it and train him on it,” Dean instructed. “How long did you tell the customer?”

“He said he’d call back in a few days to see where we were on it.”

“Ok, in that case, if she’s busy today, get back to me,” Dean said, turning back to Charlie. He stuck out his hand. “Let’s try this again. Hi, I’m Dean.”

The redhead gave him a grudging smile and shook his hand. “Charlie Bradbury. I’m here to interview about the mechanic job.”

“Well, Charlie, why don’t we get started? Everything on your resume correct? You’re Master ASE certified?”

“Yep! I used to have my own little place, but I needed a change of scenery, so I sold it off and moved here. I want a break from being the boss for now, though. I just wanna fix cars and bond with machines.”

Dean grinned, turning to the front desk again. “Garth, this is Charlie. Can you get her set up for uniforms and take care of her paperwork?”

“Sure thing, boss! Right this way, Charlie,” he told her with a smile.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Charlie asked in shock.

“You’re hired,” Dean said breezily. “Oh, and hey, Garth? Nevermind giving the tranny to Pam. When Charlie’s set up, she can do it and show Andy.” He turned back to Charlie. “Unless you have a problem telling men what to do?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

Charlie grinned back. “Nope!”

“I didn’t think so. Welcome aboard!” he told her, clapping her on the back. He shook his head as he walked back to his office. He knew Sam was going to give him hell for thinking Charlie was a man, but he didn’t mind. At least he had another decent mechanic on his crew.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, darlings! I was busy road tripping and going to Dallas Con 2014 and just having a crazy hectic life. I'm hoping to get into a more frequent/regular updating schedule again now, though. Lots of work still unposted, so hopefully more soon. ♥


End file.
